


Miserable At Best

by fresh_snow



Series: The second wave [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_snow/pseuds/fresh_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second part. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miserable At Best

**Author's Note:**

> The second part. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading

Someone grabbed his arm and shaked him like a rag doll. He'd spaced out again, Eren realized. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, staring in the direction the ambulance had left, but the rain had subsided. Grey clouds were still hanging deep, just waiting to give them another taste. The yellowish light breaking through gave his surroundings a very eerie kind of feeling. Like it was the end of days.  
"Kid, can you hear me? Maybe we should call another ambulance for him, he seems in shock," she called over to some other people.  
"Yeah, I'm alright..." Eren concentrated on the woman in front of him. Well, he tried. Thoughts of Levi ghosted through his mind, like a kid chasing after the iceman.  
She seemed in her early forties. And wearing a uniform. A police uniform.  
'Great. Way to behave like a fucking psycho in front of the police. So much for keeping a low profile. Now pull yourself together Jaeger. Don't want them to run an in depth check on you. Give her a Jaeger smile'. Eren would have groaned, if he had been alone.  
"Sorry to freak you out, Ma'am. I'm fine." He topped his empty words with a sugary smile. He hoped he sounded and looked like a normal human being. He wasn't so sure there.  
Apparently, the police officer wasn't either.  
Brushing wet locks of her blond hair back and laying her forehead in wrinkles, she regarded him closely.  
"You sure? How long have you been sitting here? You're completely soaked."  
"Yes Ma'am. Absolutely. The rain pelted pretty hard before, got soaked through within a second." He smiled even brighter.  
Which didn't help.  
"Young man, I had to shake you for a few minutes until I got any reaction from you."  
'Shit,' Eren thought. His mind was flying, panic rising and with it the heat of his blood. Feeling his body heat up, was actually nice. He was freaking freezing. He needed to get out of this situation. And that fast. Still smiling, he quickly looked her over.  
In such situations he was happy about all the times Armin had forced him to roleplay, in preparation for situations like this one. Training his lying skills like his trizeps, had not just once saved their asses. If you have secrets, you need to have the means to protect them.  
Time to use those acting skills. He let his smile falter.  
"I guess I might have sat here for a longer time. This whole," he used his one hand to emphasize "accident, just made me think of how fast it can be over. It made me remember," and here he sighed softly, "how my parents died." Letting his voice just slightly tremble, he waited a few seconds before he continued. "It's been so long, since they died, but I guess…. ." He shrugged, half smiling and looking up at, her with wide puppy eyes, "the pain never really stops."  
He saw the caring look in her eyes. Gotcha.  
"I understand. That must be pretty hard for you."  
Eren just nodded. He didn't need more to add to the lie. Technically on the paper his parents died when he was 13. Car crash. The nice and official version.  
"We need your statement. For the investigation. But if you don't feel like it, you can come to the station and I take it then."  
Better now, then later, Eren thought. He'd rather reduce the amount of contact with the police.  
"Now is fine," he told her.  
"Well, if you're sure."  
She took his personal data and then asked about the accident itself. All pretty standard. Eren did his best in trying to answer her questions as sufficient as possible. Which was hard, one part of him was constantly occupied with Levi.  
After they were finished, Eren went back to his car. The officer walked with him.  
"You sure you can drive?" she asked him concerned. She had kids for sure. Probably a child his age.  
"I don't have it far. But thanks Ma'am."  
"Well, if you ever need anything or if you need someone to talk to, just come see me. Just ask for Officer Springer."  
Eren almost stumbled.  
"Springer?" Someone had put sandpaper in his throat.  
"Yes. Francesca Springer."  
He got into his car. Trying to process. That was just a coincidence. Right?  
"You know, you remind me of my boy. He sometimes also has that fareaway look," she said ruffling his hair.  
On that she closed the door and walked back to the crash site.


End file.
